Congradulations, it's uh, fuzz?
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Goten's pregnant and has all the symptoms. Will Trunks survive? And what exactely is it?


Disclaimer: they're not mine!

Summary: Goten's pregnant, an' he's got _all_ the symptoms, poor Trunks, but what _is_ it?

Notes: these----separate stuff and that's all u need to know.

Author's notes: well, I got bored in summer school today and thought to myself, hm…should I take this stupid math test or think of a new fic? :_shrugs_: why not? math doesn't do any good an' the world is a far better place with more Trunks and Goten love, even _if_ my fics r a little off. I hope u enjoy it.

Feedback: it would be nice if u talked to me about my craziness :_grins_: the fic too of course.

----------

It was a bright and sunny day at Capsule Corp, (and of course everywhere else in the world) currently Trunks and Goten were visiting the brilliant scientist and angry prince due to the fact that Goten's behavior had been a little off the past couple weeks.

Upon arriving Trunks had immediately been dragged away for an ass whooping and Goten had reluctantly followed Bulma to her lab, blaming his condition on the flu.

"Bulma, I'm fine, it's just a little cold." Goten complained.

He had been allowing Bulma to poke and prod him for hours now and he was very bored.

"Goten, will you just be patient for one second?" Bulma asked impatiently.

"I want something to eat." Goten continued to whine.

"Well that's no surprise from the state you're in now, even if you _are_ half saiyan." She snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sighed tiredly.

"Well according to my tests you pregnant." Bulma informed.

Goten remained silent as he kicked his dangling legs in boredom. Suddenly the movement stopped and Goten looked up slowly to Bulma as the words sank in.

"I'm what?!" He screeched.

"You're pregnant." Bulma replied calmly.

Goten paled. "H-how?" He whimpered.

Bulma chuckled. "Well I think it's the same for both sexes, but when a mommy loves a daddy they-."

"I know how!" Goten interrupted. "But _how_? Last time I checked I was a boy and only girls can have babies." He said in confusion.

"When was the last time you checked?" She teased.

"Bulma!" Goten whined.

The scientist waved her hand. "Oh Goten, you're going to be fine. Why don't you tell Trunks the good news?" She grinned.

"Now?!" He meeped. "But he's training with Vegeta right now."

"So?" Bulma poked his shoulder.

"_So_, I don't want them to know that I'm…you know." He sighed.

"Pregnant?" Bulma chirped.

"Yes! Enough of that stupid word!" He hissed.

"Hm, mood swings already." Bulma nodded, scribbling on her clipboard.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, since you _obviously_ can't go to a normal doctor, I have to keep track of your progress." Bulma shrugged.

"So does that make _you_ my doctor?" He frowned.

"Yep, say hello to Doctor Briefs!" She grinned.

Goten paled and backed away slowly.

"Um, I think I _will_ go tell Trunks the news." He said.

"Okay, but swing by later so I can test you some more!" She called as he escaped.

"I am so gonna kill Trunks for this." Goten growled as he stalked toward the gravitation chamber.

He paused to stare at the door for a moment in silence. Then his temper snapped and he began hitting the metal in rage as hard as he could with his fists.

"Trunks, you had better get your ass out here right now!" He screamed.

He threw a punch again just as the door opened and Vegeta scowled as he caught the fist.

"What do you want brat?" He growled.

"I need to talk to Trunks." Goten snarled.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air hesitantly. His gaze narrowed as he locked eyes with Goten.

"Are you pregnant brat?" He demanded.

Goten made no reply as he pushed past him, only to see Trunks sprawled on the floor.

"Trunks, this is all _your_ fault! One time you said! _One fucking time! _Well guess what Trunks, that's all it took!" He screamed as he began kicking the moaning boy.

"Goten, what'd I do?!" Trunks cried, trying to shield his face.

"You." Kick. "Got." Kick. "Me." Kick. "Pregnant!" Kick! Kick! Kick!

"_Owww!_ Goten, I'm sorry!" Trunks screamed. "My face! My beautiful face!" He screeched as though he were dying.

"Who cares about your fucking face Trunks?! (fan girls: we do! we do!) I'm _pregnant_! Do you know what that means?!" Goten roared as he stopped his assault.

"You're going to get fat?" Trunks suggested.

Goten stiffened. "_What_ did you say?" He demanded dangerously.

"_Nothing!_" Trunks squealed, covering his face quickly.

Vegeta had been standing to the side, observing the interaction between the two boys silently. "You should be proud brat, you're continuing the royal bloodline." He commented.

"I could care less about your fucking bloodline! I want to know how I got pregnant!" Goten yelled angrily.

"Hn, tone it down brat, I can hear you fine from here." Vegeta snorted. "As for the other fact, that should be obvious. When a mother and father lo-."

"Not you too!" Goten cried.

"Baka, I wasn't being serious. I wanted to see how far I could push you." Vegeta grinned evilly.

"That's true dad, how _did_ Goten get pregnant?" A battered Trunks asked as he struggled to his feet.

"I suppose in _your_ terms it is a saiyan thing." He replied dryly.

The two stared at him blankly and then Trunks gasped.

"Does that mean _I_ can get pregnant too?!" He asked fearfully.

"Of course not! You aren't some third class baka, only the lower classes were able to bear young on our planet." Vegeta replied arrogantly.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Goten pouted.

"Hn, I could care less. Though I do admit that because of your current state I think more highly of you." Vegeta said.

"Oh wow, why don't you give me a medal to make it official." Goten rolled his eyes.

"Don't push me too far brat, I will only accept this behavior because you carry my son's child." Vegeta growled.

"Hey dad, how long will Goten be like this?" Trunks whispered behind his hand so Goten wouldn't hear.

"Saiyan pregnancies are less than a human's, thankfully we won't have to deal with his mood swings for long." Vegeta said. "I would give him about two months."

"That's it?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"What do you mean that's it? I'm happy it's not _longer_ than that!" Goten put in.

"Our race is very violent as you have come to realize, we had to keep the population steady with the number of purges that took place." Vegeta shrugged.

"That's still a little weird." Trunks said scratching his head.

"Whatever, we got the info we needed. Let's go Trunks, I wanna go home." Goten sighed.

"But I was sparring with my dad." Trunks faltered.

"Trunks, you were getting your ass kicked, haven't you had enough of that for one day?" Goten smirked.

Trunks paled and nodded quickly, following his boyfriend past his father.

"Um, I'll see you later dad." He waved.

"Good luck brat, you'll need it with the state your mate is in." Vegeta replied.

Trunks opened his mouth in curiosity but was pulled away by Goten before he could voice his question.

Vegeta shook his head sadly. "Poor fool, I will miss him." He sighed.

He stared at the path the two boys had taken for a silent moment to grieve and then shrugged.

"Oh well, time to find Kakarot."

-----later that night-----

"Trunks, I'm hungry." Goten said suddenly.

Trunks looked up from his position on the couch and pressed pause on the movie they had been watching.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked hesitantly.

Goten put a finger to his head in thought and scrunched up his face. "Um, I don't know." He said after a moment.

"Well how can I get you something if I don't know what it is?" Trunks sighed.

"I want strawberries." He chirped in reply.

"Goten, we don't have strawberries." Trunks pointed out.

Goten's happy mood disappeared and he glared at his purple haired lover. "Then get some." He growled dangerously.

Trunks yelped and backed away quickly. "Okay, okay, I'm gone." He said as he rushed out the door.

"Thanks love!" Goten called after him.

-----at the store-----

Trunks dashed through the produce isle at the closest store he could find, (which happened to be a five hour trip) desperately searching for the small red fruit.

"I need strawberries! Strawberries, strawberries!" He said in a panicked voice.

Other customers dodged his path as he ran past, giving him odd looks on the way.

Trunks scanned the shelves and saw no sign of the elusive fruit. Because of this he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into a body blocking his path.

He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized as he rose to his feet.

He looked at the person still sprawled on the ground and realized it was a worker of the store. He quickly helped the dazed boy from the ground and helped brush him off.

"There you go, you're fine now right?" He said as he steadied the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The worker said.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, I need some help finding some strawberries." He said.

"Strawberries? Sorry dude, they're out of season." The boy replied.

Trunks grabbed the boy's collar desperately. "Out of season? You don't understand, I _need_ those strawberries." He hissed with a wild look in his eyes.

"Okay, calm down mister, geez." The boy glanced around the empty isle and nodded. "I might have what you're looking for, I have my stash in the back, follow me." He said.

Trunks nodded enthusiastically and eagerly followed the boy toward the back of the store.

"Welcome to my domain." The boy said as they walked into the dark room.

The lights flickered on and Trunks looked around in wonder, finding himself in a room filled by various produce. Fruits and vegetables littered the floor in large boxes and he turned to the boy.

"Wow, you're really psycho ya know that?" Trunks chuckled.

"Hey, as long as you get what you're hear for, don't ask questions." The kid protested.

"Whatever, can I just have my strawberries?" Trunks sighed.

"What'll you give me?" The boy demanded.

"A hundred bucks." Trunks replied quickly.

"Deal." The kid agreed.

"Thanks." Trunks waved.

He grabbed a crate of strawberries and quickly ran past the boy, hoping Goten was still waiting patiently.

-----back at home (10 hours and 30 minutes later)-----

"Goten, I'm home!" Trunks panted as he staggered through the door.

He got no reply and walked into the room he had last left his pregnant mate. Goten was sitting rigidly, eyes glued to the television with rapt attention. Trunks looked to what he was watching and frowned. The screen was blank.

"Um, Goten, I'm back." Trunks said hesitantly.

Goten waved a hand in his direction. "Sh, this is the best part." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay Goten." Trunks sighed as he sat down.

As Trunks sat Goten turned his attention to the other. "What took you so long?" He demanded.

"I couldn't find any stores." Trunks replied.

"I see. Did you get my cherries?" He smiled.

Trunks paled. "C-cherries?" He whimpered.

Goten frowned darkly and growled. "I told you to get me cherries."

"You sent me out for strawberries!" Trunks moaned.

"I ask you to do a simple thing for me and all you bring me back are _strawberries?!_ Trunks, if you're not going to take this pregnancy seriously then just leave already!" Goten yelled.

"Goten, I'm sorry!" Trunks wailed.

Goten sighed and turned away. "Whatever, you can get some tomorrow, let's go to bed now." He said.

Trunks nodded meekly and followed the dark haired boy into their room. He sighed as he slipped into bed beside his mate and Goten soon fell asleep.

"I hope he isn't like this for long." Trunks murmured to himself.

-----2 weeks later-----

"Trunks!" Goten screeched.

Trunks winced and stayed in his hiding spot, praying his crazed mate wouldn't find him.

"_Trunks_." Goten called in a sing-song voice.

Trunks shuddered. "Please don't find me, please don't find me!" He whimpered silently.

"Trunks!" Goten snarled and threw open the door to the closet.

Trunks squealed and covered his head as the light shone into his corner. "Goten, I'm sorry!"

Goten hovered above him, grinning maliciously. "Trunks, why did you try to hide from me?" He asked sweetly.

"Because I don't want you to hurt me!" Trunks wailed.

Goten's gaze narrowed. "I asked you to find me my marshmallows Trunks. Why haven't you found them?" He whispered evilly.

"You already ate them Goten." Trunks pleaded.

"Then get me more." He hissed.

"I don't wanna!" Trunks whined.

Goten sat down heavily, wrapping his arms around his bulging stomach. "Trunks, why don't you love me anymore?" He sniffed.

"Wha-?" Trunks gasped. "Goten, I _do_ love you!" He said quickly.

"Then." Sniff. "Why won't you get me my marshmallows?" He asked mournfully.

Sigh. "Goten, I'll go get you your marshmallows." Trunks said tiredly.

Goten's mood changed swiftly and he lunged for Trunks, squeezing him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Trunks, I _love_ you!" Goten said happily.

Trunks nodded and smiled weakly. "We'll see how long that lasts." He said under his breath.

-----delivery-----

"I _hate_ you Trunks!" Goten snarled as another contraction hit.

Trunks meanwhile was desperately trying to save his hand which was being crushed by the younger boy.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't fucked me then this would have never happened!" He screamed.

"But koi, the sex part was mutual." Trunks argued. (big mistake)

"Don't give me that crap! You knew! You _knew_ this would happen and you planned all of it!" Goten raged in pain.

"Mom! Will you please drug him before I lose my hand?!" Trunks pleaded.

Bulma calmly walked over to the thrashing saiyan and injected Goten with a heavy sedative, Goten immediately calmed and fell back to the bed limply.

"Trunks, will you stop complaining you don't know what it's like, believe me, I know exactly what Goten is going through and it is not a pretty picture." Bulma said.

"What's the big deal, all he has to do is get his stomach cut open." Trunks retorted.

Bulma raised an eyebrow in disbelief. (when will u learn Trunks?)

"Do you know how much pain I went through to give birth to you?" She demanded.

Trunks sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make fun of your womanhood."

"That's right, you should be sorry." Bulma sniffed. "God, twenty hours giving birth to you." She shook her head.

Trunks winced. "Goten's not going to take that long is he?" He gulped.

"Nope, we're gonna snip him open and slide the baby right out." Bulma chirped. "Hm, there's going to be a lot of blood though. Almost like a gruesome type of Kool-Aid huh?" She said thoughtfully.

Trunks stared in horror at that image.

She shrugged. "I'll give you a turkey baster and you can just suck it all up." Bulma said turning to her fading son.

Trunks paled and rose dizzily from his chair beside Goten.

"I think I need to use the bathroom." He gagged.

-----five minutes later-----

Trunks staggered back into the room, face tinged with green.

"Oh Trunks, I was just about to start cutting." Bulma smiled.

Trunks' eyes widened and he made as though to leave again but he heard a gurgle coming from the bed.

"Goten?" He asked hopefully.

He walked over to his mate's side and grasped one of his limp hands. "Hey beautiful, how're you doing?" He asked softly.

Goten continued to stare forward, eyes glassy and jaw slack.

"Hey mom, do you think maybe you gave him a little _too_ much of the drugs?" He asked as he waved a hand in front of Goten's face.

"There is no such thing as too many drugs when you're giving birth." Bulma replied as she continued her work.

Goten groaned and turned his head in Trunks' direction as though at her words.

"Need. More. Drugs." He mumbled.

Trunks turned hesitantly to his mother but she was busy with Goten's stomach and the thought of birthing blood sickened him.

"Um, my mom's kinda busy Goten." Trunks faltered.

The light of awareness began to return to Goten's eyes along with the hints of madness.

"Did you say no drugs?" He whispered lowly.

"Please not again." Trunks moaned as he felt the tightening on his fingers.

Before Trunks could lose his hand, Goten flinched and they heard a snip of metal, followed by a loud cry. Bulma grinned in victory as she popped her head up.

"Congratulations!" She said looking to the new parents, she then turned to the bundle in her arms. "It's a, um…blue fuzz?" She faltered.

"What?" Trunks asked worriedly.

Bulma made no reply but instead held up the tiny baby. She was indeed correct, it was a blue fuzz.

"What happened to my baby?" Goten wailed as he saw the tiny being.

"Um, I think it's a boy." Bulma tried helpfully.

"Wah!" Goten wailed. "I have a blue fuzz for a baby!"

Bulma handed the tiny bundle to the new "mother" and began sewing up his stomach, desperate to tell everyone the news. Quickly with the last stitch she excused herself from the room.

Goten and Trunks were left to stare in curiosity at their new son.

"Do you think it's supposed to look that way?" Trunks asked cautiously.

He poked the tiny baby who in turn wagged it's blue tail through the air with happiness and cooed.

"Aw Trunks, he's cute!" Goten purred. "And he looks just like you."

It was true, their baby fuzz looked exactly like Trunks save for the wild locks of blue that he had inherited from Goten.

"You see, he's a normal baby, you just have to look past his wild hair." Goten cooed.

"Did you look like that when you were little?" Trunks asked.

"Well I suppose so since he does have my hair." Goten replied.

The new parents stared in wonder at their little bundle of joy and barely sensed the new presence in the room when it arrived.

"Congratulations brats, I heard the delivery was a success." Vegeta said as he entered.

"Yeah, you wanna see your new grandson dad?" Trunks grinned.

Vegeta came beside the bed and frowned. "What is it? A fuzz ball?" He asked.

Goten pouted. "Don't make fun of my baby Vegeta, he's adorable!" He said defensively.

"Fine, the little fuzz head does look a lot like my brat anyways." Vegeta snorted.

"Hey, now that's a little too far dad, I do _not_ look like that." Trunks protested.

"Trunks! You said he was cute!" Goten sniffed.

Trunks' rubbed his head lightly. "Well he does, I just don't want to look like him." He replied.

"You hate our baby!" Goten wailed.

"No I don't Goten!" Trunks cried.

"Then stop being mean to him!" Goten sobbed.

"Dad, you said he would be back to normal after the pregnancy." Trunks accused his father.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his chest. "Give it some time brat, that _thing_ was just born." He pointed.

"Vegeta hates my baby too!" Goten continued to cry.

Bulma appeared with a needle and promptly shot Goten with more drugs. Goten fell over weakly, still clutching the baby tightly.

Trunks sighed. "I glad this is finally over." He said in relief.

A wail soon interrupted his moment of peace and he groaned as he looked at the new chibi his mate held.

"Sorry Trunks, but it's just beginning." Bulma smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Great." Trunks grinned weakly. "My dream come true."

And so ended the tale of the little blue fuzz…

-owari-

Author: :_frowns_: It's kinda stupid but again the boredom was getting to me. The ending sucked :_shrugs_: don' know, I'm tired. Sorry if there r any mistakes too, I don' feel like re-reading like 3 times right now. It's finished though, yay fer me. Please review, thanks.


End file.
